Winning Her Heart
by SSCereriEnjeru
Summary: Finished!Not being open to her responsibilities at home, Inuyasha accidentally drives Kagome away. With a little help from the others, can Inuyasha convince Kagome to return?
1. Arguments and Ideas

Winning Her Heart–By SSCereriEnjeru 

Chapter One:  
Arguments and Ideas

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I do not own Inuyasha. In fact, from a legal standpoint, being a minor, I don't own anything...So don't bother suing me, 'cuz you won't get very far...

"Osuwari!"

It was a typical afternoon. A certain silver-haired hanyou was face down on the ground, eating dirt, and the kitsune was seeking refuge in Kagome's arms. Indeed, no day was complete without Inuyasha and Shippo's usual skirmish.

"Ya know Kagome," Miroku said sarcastically, "If you had yelled 'sit' just a little bit stronger, he would have gone another five feet into the ground."

Sango rolled her eyes, but Kagome definitely did not find it amusing. "Shut up Miroku!" Kagome yelled. "By the way," she said, turning to Inuyasha, "I'm leaving this evening. I have a test tomorrow, so I need to go home and study. I should be back the day after tomorrow."

Inuyasha, who was sitting up and brushing himself off, paused. "WHAT! You finish 'osuwari-ing me into the ground with this stupid necklace, and now you tell me that you're leaving?"

"Inuyasha, I am not in the mood for this right now. I'm leaving, and that's that!"

"You really need to sort out your priorities. Which is more important; your stupid test, or mthe mission!" He finished quickly. He had almost said 'me', and Sango and Miroku had noticed. Kagome however, stormed off to the well.

"I'm going wether you like it, or not!"

"Fine! You can stay there, for all I care!"

"I will!" And with that, she sat on the edge of the well, and dropped inside.

* * *

Inuyasha stared sadly at the well. He didn't mean to drive her away, but it drives him nuts whenever Kagome leaves... As much as he hates to admit it, he cares for Kagome. 'Stupid baka,' he thought to himself. 'How could you let her go?' 

Hearing snickers, Inuyasha turned around, and saw that Miroku and Sango had been watching as he stared forlornly at the Bone-Eater's well. Sango was giggling, and Miroku had his eyebrows quirked, and was laughing at Inuyasha's uncharacteristic display of emotion (that wasn't anger). "Great." He said, trying to cover up. "Now we don't have a shard scouter!"

The others were unconvinced. "Inuyasha," Sango said gently, "We know how you feel about Kagome. What you should do, is give her a couple days to cool off, then go after her."

"Take it from a guy who knows women..." Miroku started. Sango and Inuyasha rolled their eyes. "Cut it out you two. Anyway...What you need to do is woo her, win her heart, show her that you understand."

"How do I do that?" Inuyasha asked, interested.

"Hmm..." Sango pondered. "The day after tomorrow, go to her time. The new moon starts right around then, so go to her school. Get on her good side, then coax her back."

Inuyasha nodded. "Thanks guys, that's just what I'll do!"

* * *

End of Chapter one... 

A/N:Okie...I had posted this a looong time ago, but therewere things that needed to be corrected, so I am now getting around to it...Please review! Any corrections, suggestions, or ideas are welcome. I love to be praised (hint, hint), and the only good flames will do, is allow me to roast my marshmallows, so don't even bother!


	2. Back to the Future

Winning Her Heart–By SSCereriEnjeru  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Back to the Future  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, I can't claim that I own Inuyasha until...checks calendar...the day after never!!!...Don't sue me, because I have nothing to cough up...  
  
"Inuyasha, wake up!" Shippo cried, jumping up and down on the sleeping hanyou. "Inuya-..." Shippo stopped, just as a pair of now de-clawed hands reached up, and grabbed the energetic kitsune by the tail.  
  
"Will you cut that out? What do you want?" Inuyasha said, irritated.  
  
"Today is the day you can go get Kagome!!!" Shippo said, excited. "Bring her back Inuyasha, I miss her!" Tears started to run down his little nose. "Just don't screw up again, and make her really stay for good."  
  
Being in an unusually good mood, Inuyasha wiped away Shippo's tears, and set him down. "Don't worry squirt. Now, where is Sango and Miroku?..."   
  
Inuyasha's question was answered by a scream, and Sango yelling 'Hentai'. Obviously she was taking a bath, and Miroku had been spying... 'Typical Miroku,' Inuyasha thought to himself, shaking his head. His long black locks billowed in the morning breeze. The new moon came right on time, rendering him a powerless human. Not that he minded...at least not this time. He had decided to ask Kagome's mom to help him to get into school. He was sure that she would be on his side.  
  
Once he was sure he was ready to leave, he turned to Shippo. "Tell the others that I left." And with that, he took a running leap into the well. 'I'm gonna win her heart,' he thought, as he plummeted into the future.   
  
It was quite early, but Inuyasha knew that Kagome's mother would already be up, getting ready for work. Seeing that the lights on the main floor were on, he crept to the kitchen door, and lightly knocked. Mrs. Higorashi opened the door, but not recognizing Inuyasha in his human form, she promptly shut the door. Inuyasha knocked again. "Mrs. Higorashi, It's me, Inuyasha. Open the door please, and I'll explain."  
  
The door opened again, but this time it was Kagome's grandpa, armed with a broom. "Stay away from my family!" he cried, hitting Inuyasha on the head.  
  
"Ouch!" Inuyasha cried, snatching the broom out of the old man's hands. "I'm Inuyasha...I just look diffrent, because on the new moon, hanyous turn into full blooded humans!"  
  
"It is Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higorashi exclaimed, looking around the door. "I'm sorry dear, it's just that it's early, and I didn't recognize you like that."  
  
"It's okay..."  
  
"So what brings you here?" Mrs. Higorashi asked, as Grandpa walked away.  
  
"Actually, I have a favor to ask of you..." Inuyasha told her about his argument with Kagome, and about Sango's idea.  
  
"So you want me to get you into Kagome's school? No problem...you'll have to go in those clothes for today, but this afternoon, I'll take you shopping so that you can get some clothes to help you blend in..."  
  
"Thanks," Inuyasha said, "but...can we not tell Kagome that I'm staying here? Maybe you can just tell her that you have a guest, but not tell her who?..."  
  
"No problem...but you had better go for now, because Kagome should be waking up any time now...I'll email the school once I get to work. See ya!" Mrs. Higorashi walked out the door.  
  
Inuyasha also left, deciding to hide in one of the trees, and wait till Kagome leaves, so he'd know when to go to this mysterious 'school' place.  
  
A/N: Okie peeps, there's chappie two. Whadaya think? Same reviewing rules as last chapter...except, I think this time I'd rather do a pagan dance around the flames instead of roasting marshmallows... 


	3. So This is School?

Winning Her Heart–By SSCereriEnjeru  
  
Chapter three:  
  
So This is School?  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha... 'Course, I never will, but I'm okay with that now...(don't sue, because I am not willing to part with my non-existent possessions!!)   
  
After taking attendance, Kagome's homeroom teacher got up from his desk to address the class. "Today we are getting a new student. Let's be welcoming to our new peer, who should be arriving shortly."  
  
'I wonder if he's cute,' pondered Kagome. 'I need to get my mind off that baka hanyou. Not only that, Hojo is driving me nuts!' The last bit was added on, when Kagome noticed that Hojo was trying to get her attention.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Hojo whispered. "I have some therapeutic back pads in my locker. My mom said they would work wonders for your aching back. Just meet me after class to pick them up."  
  
Kagome groaned. 'I swear, I'm gonna strangle Grandpa.' She smiled weakly, "Yeah, that sounds great..." Kagome laid her head on her desk. 'Hurry up new kid!!!'  
  
After much anticipation, the door finally swung open. Kagome's head jerked up, and imagine her surprise, when standing in the doorway was, not some random exchange student, but...  
  
"INUYASHA??!!" Kagome exclaimed in shock.   
  
"Oh great! You two know each other? Then Kagome, it will be your job to be— what is your name?"  
  
"Inuyasha," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, well, you'll be Inuyasha's companion. You'll need to show him around, and introduce him to people."  
  
"Yes sensei..." Kagome said, glowering at Inuyasha.  
  
"And Inuyasha, you can take Hojo's seat, next to Kagome. Hojo, please move to the back of the row. Wonderful," the sensei said as Hojo reluctantly moved, "Welcome to Shikkon High."

* * *

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome demanded, confronting him at lunch.  
  
"I...well...let's go somewhere else to talk..." Inuyasha said, eying the crowd.  
  
Kagome sighed, "alright, fine. But make it quick."  
  
"Okay," he said, leading Kagome into a less populated area. He stopped underneath a tree, and sat down.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't jump up there," Kagome commented.  
  
"Yes, but in case you didn't notice, I'm not exactly a hanyou right now...so I kinda can't" Inuyasha replied. "But anyway, I just wanted to, well, apologize for the other day. It's just...I-I get..." Inuyasha growled, "I get upset when you leave me!!!" He yelled. Seeing tears running down Kagome's face, he quickly softened back up. "Oh Kagome, I'm sorry! I just...I have a hard time expressing my emotions...I didn't mean to upset you!"  
  
"God Inuyasha, you can be such a jerk!" Kagome yelled. "There are times when I want to hug you, but this is definitely one of those times that I would love to kick you to America!"   
  
Inuyasha panicked, "Please Kagome, don't be mad...I didn't mean to upset you...that's why I came here in the first place; because I totally screwed up, and wanted to set things straight. I couldn't just let you go...I...I need you Kagome..."  
  
"I...leave me alone Inuyasha...Just leave me alone." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha frowned.   
  
"I'm sorry, I just need time to think." Kagome walked off.  
  
'I really need to work on my social skills,' Inuyasha thought, sighing in dismay.  
  
A/N: Well, there's chapter three...Wow, I am really whipping out these chapters!!! I may not post them right away, but today (as I type this) it is the 1st of July, and I started this story on the 29th of June, so I've put out three chapters in three days...I'm sooo proud of myself. Usually I'll write a couple sentances, and lose focus...well, I've noticed that a lot of authors take a while to write another chapter, so I'm doin pretty well...(go me!!!) R&R s'il vous plait!!!( That's please, in french, in case ya didn't know) Same rules as before... 


	4. Advice

Winning Her Heart–By SSCereriEnjeru  
  
Chapter four:  
  
Advice  
  
"So, how did your day go? Did you talk to Kagome?" Mrs. Higorashi asked. As she promised, she was taking Inuyasha out to get clothes.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha said, sighing. 'And a whole lot of good it did me...'   
  
"That bad, huh? What went wrong?" Kagome's mom was behind Inuyasha 100%. Since her daughter spent most of her time in the dangerous feudal era, there would have to be someone there that Mrs. Higorashi could trust to protect her daughter. She was glad that the person looking after her little girl was Inuyasha. 'Sure, he can come off a bit harsh,' she thought, 'but I know that he cares about her. I just hope that Kagome figures out her feelings before Inuyasha gets too discouraged.'  
  
"Well..." and Inuyasha told her what had gone on during school.  
  
"I see...Well, I think that we're going to have to work on your social skills..."  
  
After the outing, not only did he return to the Higorashi guest room with clothes, he also returned with tips from Kagome's mom about how to have a rage-free conversation, dating, and chivalry. 'Chivalry? Feh...If I were a full blooded youkai, I wouldn't have to worry about chivalry, or this stupid situation...But then again, If I were a youkai, I wouldn't have Kagome. I guess she's worth it...no, I know she's worth it...I just have to find ways to convince her...I must convince her...and win her heart...'  
  
:::FLASHBACK:::  
  
"One thing you definitely have to remember, Inuyasha," Mrs. Higorashi said, handing him a pair of trendy jeans, "is chivalry."  
  
"Chivalry?" Inuyasha asked, unfamiliar with the word.  
  
"Yea, it means to be courteous, to woo her, bring her flowers, and other small trinkets, and most importantly, show her respect. By being her protector in the feudal era, you already have some of the chivalry down, but you have to work harder at it. And that temper...I know that you're a hanyou, but even demons have soft sides."  
  
"Not Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha argued.  
  
"If he didn't, your brother would have killed you a long time ago."  
  
"I guess you have a point, but what you're saying is that in order for Kagome to like me, I have to practically be her slave?"  
  
Mrs. Higorashi laughed, "No! When two people care about each other, they do little things to show that they appreciate the other person. It can be as big as a gift, or as small as a kind word...That's the way that love works."   
  
:::END FLASHBACK:::  
  
Inuyasha still didn't like that idea of being someone's slave, but looking back over what Kagome's mom had said, he decided that maybe it really wasn't like that...if it won him Kagome, it was worth a chance...  
  
A/N: I almost forgot to write an author's note!!! Oh, well...at least I remembered...(does anyone read these things anyway?) Um...pleeze review... 


	5. Clothes, and the Mysterious Ramen

Winning Her Heart–By SSCereriEnjeru  
  
Chapter five:  
  
Clothes and the Mysterious Ramen  
  
It was morning again in the Higorashi household, and Kagome was quietly eating a bowl of cold rice. Her mom sat reading the morning paper while sipping a cup of tea.  
  
"Mom? Who is staying in the guest room? I've hear movements in there, so I know someone is there." Kagome inquired.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. One of my old friends is staying with us for a little bit while her house is being renovated. She works night shift, so please do not disturb her. I want you and Sota to stay away from that room." Her mom replied. Since she was in drama in high school, Mrs. Higorashi was totally convincing.  
  
Kagome believed her, and went upstairs to get her school things from her room. Passing the guest room, she noticed the smell of ramen drifted in the air. 'That's kinda strange,' she thought, but merely shrugged it off, not giving it a second thought.

* * *

"...That's what love is..." Mrs. Higorashi's words echoed on Inuyasha's mind. 'Love...I do love Kagome...I'd have to, since I actually agreed to wear this outfit!' he thought, while tugging at the uncomfortable jeans. The pants were a bit on the tight side, framing his firm ass.  
  
As he walked to class, he heard a lot of whispering, and giggles, as people ogled at his new look. One trio of girls stood out in particular;  
  
'Isn't that the new kid? He looks hott!' Whispered girl 1  
  
'I thought he was such a dork to show up in that costume yesterday, but in that muscle tank and tight jeans, he looks dreamy.' replied girl 2  
  
'Definitely yummy!' agreed girl 3  
  
'Yummy?' Inuyasha thought, giving the group a disgusted look. 'What do they think they are...cannibals?' To Inuyasha's annoyance, the same group of girls followed him into his class. When he sat down, they surrounded his desk.   
  
"Hi there cutie, I'm Kayta." said girl 1/Kayta.  
  
"I'm Mari," giggled girl 2/Mari.  
  
"And I'm Sayuri," said the third girl, putting out her hand.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at the hand, then looked up at the girls surrounding him. "Umm...I'm Inuyahsa..."  
  
Kagome watched the group around Inuyasha with disgust. 'Damn those whores.' she thought. 'Stay away from him!!' Unable to stand it any longer, she got up from her desk, and walked over to the giggling girls. "Leave him alone," she said.   
  
"Why should we? There's nothing wrong with conversing with one of our classmates...especially one as cute as him!" Mari said raising her eyebrow.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome with wonder. "I said leave him alone, he doesn't want to talk to you!" She said, getting angry.  
  
The girls walked off in a huff, wondering what Kagome's problem was.  
  
"How do you know that I didn't want to talk to them?" Inuyasha said, teasingly.   
  
Kagome opened her mouth as if to reply, but just shook her head and returned to her desk. His words had stung, but she didn't feel like retorting. She didn't have to though, because at that moment, the teacher walked in, and class began....  
  
A/N: There you go...chapter five...Sorry that it took me a few days to update, but I had things to do...also sorry that the chapter is so short...I meant for it to be longer, but it didn't go how I had wanted it to...Pleeze review, I'd really appreciate it. I'll try to be a little quicker with the next chapter, but there are no guarantees. Well, gotta go now...Ceri out  
  
P.S.: Can't you just see Inuyasha in tight jeans and a muscle tank...of course, someone would have to make him or something, but the thought of the sexy hanyou in that outfit makes me drool...Oh, just a thought...since that necklace is for controlling demons, when Inuyasha turns into a human, wouldn't he be able to take it off??? What do you think? Ceri out (for real this time!!!) 


	6. The Tide is Turned

Winning Her Heart–By SSCereriEnjeru  
  
Chapter six:  
  
The Tide is Turned  
  
When Kagome got up the next morning, she felt as if she had to drag herself out of bed. It was a Saturday morning, and Kagome didn't sleep a wink the night before. For some reason she couldn't get Inuyasha out of her mind...Something was different about him. She didn't really talk to him yesterday, but looking in his eyes, she could tell something was up. His eyes were softer, not hard like the typical stubborn hanyou he is...He didn't crowd her at all, but merely respected her space, something that he usually wouldn't do. He'd be right by her, watching her every move.   
  
She definitely liked the new, softer side to him...She liked the kind eyes, and little smiles, something that was rare for Inuyasha. She liked these changes, except for the fact that he kept his distance...She was used to him always being close, and...well, she missed that. She missed his companionship, and missed Inuyasha himself.   
  
Going downstairs, she decided to ask her mother's advice. Mrs. Higorashi was in the kitchen, armed with her typical morning paper, and cup of tea. "Mom?" Kagome asked. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
Mrs. Higorashi folded her paper and set it down. "Yes, what's up?" There was a knowing light in her eye, as she was certain what her daughter wanted to talk to her about. Sure enough, she was right.   
  
Kagome told her mom the whole story. (Or rather, what she knew of it...wink) "I just don't know what to do..." Kagome finished.  
  
"Well, I think you have avoided the poor boy long enough." Mrs. Higorashi said.  
  
"But what do I do? What do I say?" Kagome said, slightly panicked.   
  
"Just tell him how you feel. It's as simple as that."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, "Simple? That's not simple!"  
  
"Well, how do you feel?" Mrs. Higorashi asked.  
  
"I...I...Well, I think...I think I love him..." Kagome said, blushing.

* * *

All of a sudden, there was a big crash as something large, and red and silver fell out of the tree.   
  
"Ouch"   
  
Kagome rushed to the window, and looked out, as her mom ran out the kitchen door to check it out. "Inuyasha?!" Kagome said, surprised. "What were you doing outside the kitchen window?" she demanded.  
  
Inuyasha blushed, and busied himself with pulling sticks and leaves out of his now silver hair, attempting to avoid answering.  
  
Kagome's mom seized Inuyasha by the arm and dragged him into the house. "Both of you sit down, and start talking!" She said. When nobody spoke up, she added, "this has gone on long enough, it's never going to end if you keep on avoiding each other. You know how you feel, now spit it out!"  
  
"What I want to know, is why you weren't surprised when Inuyasha fell out of the tree." Kagome said, addressing her mother.  
  
Mrs. Higorashi sighed. "When Inuyasha came to this time, he asked me to help him, so he's been staying here..."  
  
"But you said–"  
  
"I lied..."   
  
Inuyasha spoke up, "I asked her to. I didn't want you to know. I figured all would be revealed in due time, but for then, I didn't want you to be mad at me..." he looked at the ground.  
  
Kagome's eyes softened, "I'm not mad at you Inuyasha..."  
  
"It's just...well...I love you Kagome," he said looking into her eyes, "and I couldn't bear it if you stayed her forever, like you said that you would...I didn't know what to do, so Sango and Miroku encouraged me to come here, and make amends. I'm so glad that I listened to them, because I couldn't possible live without you."  
  
Tears were welling up in Kagome's eyes, "Oh Inuyasha, I love you to!" And with that, she gave him a hug.  
  
Inuyasha hugged her back, and buried his face in her neck, breathing in deeply. 'Chamomile and honey...my favorite scent in the whole world...because it is the scent of my love.' He thought, overjoyed at the turn of the tide. Suddenly he broke their embrace, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a box. "I bought this for you," he said, eyes shining. He opened the box, revealing a diamond pendant on a thin gold chain.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as he took the necklace out of the box, and fastened it around her neck. "How did you ever manage?" Kagome asked as she admired the jewelry.  
  
"Well..."

:::FLASHBACK:::  
  
When they got back from shopping, Inuyasha turned to Mrs. Higorashi; "What do I do to earn money?" he asked. "I want to buy Kagome a present."  
  
"Well, since you aren't going to be here long enough to get a job, you could mow lawns. I know of several people who pay good money for highschoolers to mow their lawns."  
  
"How do you mow a lawn?" Inuyasha asked, curiously.  
  
"Come out back, and I'll show you how, and then I'll give you the addresses of the people." Mrs. Higorashi replied.  
  
Five hours, and fifteen lawns later, Inuyasha had enough money to get what he wanted for Kagome, with a little left over, for later use. So he decided to walk to the nearest jewelry store...  
  
:::END FLASHBACK:::

Kagome stared at Inuyasha in wonder, "You did all that for me?"  
  
"Yep. You're always worth it." Inuyasha replied.  
  
All of a sudden, they heard a sniffle, causing them to look up, and end their sentimental moment. Mrs. Higorashi was standing there, with tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just so sweet...my baby's in love!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, and smiled. "So, now what?" Kagome asked.   
  
"Well, let's go catch a movie, and go back to the feudal era...what do you say?" Inuyasha replied.

* * *

The movie was over. Supplies were gathered, goodbye's and thank you's said. Inuyasha and Kagome were now standing in front of the well, ready to go back to their friends and their mission. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes. 'Yes, her heart is really mine.' he thought, smiling.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, seeing him smile to himself.  
  
"Nothing," he replied, then did something he wanted for so long. He cupped one hand at the base of Kagome's neck, and wrapped the other arm around her waist, pulling her flush to his body. He looked in her eyes, lost in their depths. And he then kissed her. He kissed her for all he was worth, and she returned his kiss, and his passion. Everyone else didn't matter, just the two of them, and their love for one another.  
  
When they finally broke apart, there were fireworks going off in their eyes. "Shall we go?" Inuyasha asked, offering his hand to Kagome.  
  
"Let's," she agreed, taking his hand. Then the two of them, hand in hand, jumped into the well, and into their new life together.  
  
Fin  
  
A/N: Well, that's the end. What do ya think? Reviews are much appreciated, in fact, mandatory for those of you who have read my fic. I'd really like to hear from you, the beloved reader...Just click the 'go' button on the bottom left-hand side of the screen, and type a few words into the screen that pops up...thanx! (And a very big thank-you to those of you who already sent in reviews, which are....'Socks', 'ChibiKenshin6490', 'RokaChik3', 'Alixmm', 'angel blufur', 'Tiamat', and 'Zak4zr'.) 


End file.
